Eggman's Revenge:The eNd of Sonic?
by HildaAndShizukuOsakaFan
Summary: Sonic's final battle with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is about to begin, but Eggman has a special weapon to defeat Sonic and his friends in the form of Natural Harmonia Gropius Robotnik! Will Sonic be able to overcome the green-haired menace? Starring various Sonic characters in addition to the Pokémon characters Hilda and N and an appearence from Shizuku Osaka (LL! SIF).
1. Chapter 1

Here are the characters who will appear in the story by franchise:

Sonic the Hedgehog:

Sonic.  
Tails.  
Knuckles.  
Shadow.  
Rouge.  
E-123 Omega.  
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.  
Orbot.  
Cubot.

Pokémon:  
Hilda.  
Reshiram.  
Zekrom.  
Kyurem.  
The Original Unova Dragon.  
Charizard/Mega Charizard X (Hilda's).  
Ampharos/Mega Ampharos (Shizuku's).  
N.

Love Live! School Idol Festival:  
Shizuku Osaka. 


	2. Chapter 2

Having done some research on a group called "Team Plasma" in recent times, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik decides to lure a young tea green haired young man named Natural Harmonia Gropius, as well as his Zekrom, to his world as a part of his Plan Z, which will guarantee his final victory against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, as well as bring the planet-wide variant of Eggmanland to fruition.

"Heh heh! Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, your days are numbered once I brainwash my nephew from another dimension who calls himself N, as well as that electric black dragon of his, into becoming my strongest allies!" Eggman gloats to himself as he waits for Cubot and Orbot to finish the medicinal potion which will brainwash N, as well as his Zekrom, into doing his bidding.

*After thirty minutes.*

Orbot and Cubot go into the doctor's room, letting him know that both variants, one for N and one for his Zekrom, of the hypnosis potions are done.

"The hypnosis potions you wanted us to create are done, our good doctor!" Cubot and Orbot say at the same time.

"Excellent work, boltbrains! You two should be proud of yourselves in that you guys did something right for a change!" Eggman happily responds to Orbot and Cubot with a grin on his face. "If that Zekrom dragon that my nephew N owns can defeat Sonic and his friends, i'm going to give you guys a special reward in return for creating these potions for me!"

"Anything for you, doctor!" Orbot says, feeling good about himself today.

"Same here!" Cubot responds in kind. "What is the reward you're talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough... Back to your stations, bots!" Eggman instructs the two assistants.

"Aye aye, sir!" They say back while going back to their rooms.

Eggman gets up and starts making his way to the room with the completed potions and he eventually makes it there after ten minutes.

After arriving, he grabs the potions with his hands and says the following gloat.

"Ha ha ha! With these hypnosis potions and that Deep Black Dragon of Ideals on our side, no one, not even that blue pest and his annoying friends, or for that matter, that lesbian brunette Pokémon Trainer with a ponytail and that brunette girlfriend of hers who also wears a large hair ribbon on her head, will be able to stand in our way!

Planet Mobius, prepare for an earth-shaking event in the vein of the Nowhere Islands apocalypse that will change this Arceus-Forsaken planet forever in my favor! Prepare for the rise of the Planet-Wide Eggmanland! Ho ho ho ho!"

And Eggman also opens a container door and looks at his latest creation, the DNA Splicer, which will allow Kyurem to fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom.

"And just in case, I also have the Gray Stone and Light Stone on standby to awaken Kyurem and Reshiram, too! And in addition, I also have my latest, and greatest creation, the DNA Splicer, finished and ready to go should the need to fuse the Tao Trio back into the "Original Dragon" arise! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

After shutting the door of the container with the DNA Splicer, Eggman goes into the room where N and his dragon are sleeping.

"Heh heh heh! Drink up, you guys, since in addition to making you both obey my commands, it will also boost your strength and speed as well..." He says silently to himself, getting the cups ready.

While the two are still snoring, Eggman puts the first of the cups containing the potions mixed with water into N's mouth, the water going into his body and a few minutes later, he becomes brainwashed by the doctor and recieves subliminal commands to destroy Sonic and his friends with utter hatred and with no mercy to obeying Eggman's every command.

After N finishes the water with Eggman accidentally getting a drop on his cheek area, Eggman hops into his Egg Mobile and goes up to Zekrom's mouth and helps it drink down the water/potion mixture as well with it receiving the same hypnotic suggestions as N.

After going back down to ground level, Eggman hops out of his Egg Mobile, and walks out, being sure to throw the disposable cups in the trash beforehand.*

"Ahh, Albert Wily, what would I do without you as my pal!? Thank you so much for suggesting this plan to me when we talked awhile back." Eggman says to himself, walking back to his room for the rest of the morning.

"Soon, Eggmanland will be estaished all across Mobius and even after N wins against Sonic and his friends, i'll still use him and his dragons as my personal assassins to make life for any resistance that pops up a living hell! Mwa ha ha ha!"

*End of Chapter 1.* 


End file.
